megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wily Machine 2
is the second Wily Machine created by Dr. Wily. It is the penultimate boss from the game Mega Man 2, being piloted by Dr. Wily in his first Wily Castle. Strategy *'First form:' Wily Machine 2 goes back and forth using energy shots that go down and rise in an arch to the top of the screen. It is very weak to Atomic Fire, being defeated with two fully charged shots or less, depending on the difficulty. If the player used Atomic Fire on Wood Man and there is no energy left for a charged shot, it is recommended to use Crash Bomber or Metal Blade. When all of its health is depleted, the front part of the machine will blow up and Wily will appear. *'Second form:' Damaged, the Wily Machine 2 now shoots multiple bouncing balls that are difficult to avoid. This form is now immune to Atomic Fire, but is still vulnerable to Crash Bomber (and can be destroyed with a single Crash Bomb explosion if it is aimed and timed properly), but since the player is most likely going to be low or out of Crash Bomber from the previous fight, it is best to use Metal Blades or Air Shooter. The player should use his weaknesses to defeat him quickly and use E-Tanks if necessary. After destroying the Wily Machine, the floor will blow up with the Wily Machine and the player will fall to the last level, leading to the final battle against the Alien. Other appearances Dr. Wily appeared with the Wily Machine 2 in the Mega Man events from the mobile games Castle & Dragon and Dragalia Lost. Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Wily Machine 2 receives from each Special Weapon, from both forms, in Mega Man 2. Other media .]] Wily Machine 2 is also used by Wily in the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. Although this machine appeared in the second game, in the cartoon it is used in the episode "Mega Trouble in Megaland", which is based on the first game. Wily Machine 2 also appears in issue 12 of the Mega Man comic, in the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou, and in the Mega Man 2: Worlds of Power book. In Mega Man Issue 12, Wily uses the Wily Machine 2 to directly confront Mega Man, forcing the Blue Bomber to dodge his attacks while expressing confusion about his cryptic references to having access to technology beyond the stars and an impending invasion. The Wily Machine 2 was ultimately destroyed by Mega Man with the Metal Blades Special Weapon (Mega Man had initially intended to dish out all of his special weapons against Dr. Wily starting with the Metal Blades in order to be "polite" and "give them back," although the surprising effectiveness of the Metal Blades ended up making this unnecessary). Gallery WilyMachine2B.png|Wily Machine 2 (2nd form). MM2 Wily Machine 2 concept.png|''Mega Man 2'' concept art. ShiroDoraWily.png|Wily Machine 2 in Castle & Dragon Dragalia Lost Wily Machine 2.png|''Dragalia Lost'' artwork. ArchieWilyMachine2.jpg|Wily Machine 2 in Archie Comics' Mega Man comic. R2WilyMachine.png|Wily Machine 2 in Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou. Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Fortress bosses